At Last
by Keivcake
Summary: Ternyata memang harus dengan cara yang biasa untuk mengatakannya. Begitu 'kan, Naruto? —NaruSasu fanfiction. Alternative Universe.


"… Tempat apa ini?"

Uchiha Sasuke memicingkan matanya dengan tajam sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pria di sampingnya yang tengah tertawa sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya.

—Dan Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang biasa berbalik sebelum melangkah ke arah di mana tadi mobilnya berhenti.

"Eh, mau ke mana kita 'kan baru—"

"Pulang."

"Tapi 'kan aku belum—"

"Pulang." Ulangnya sekali lagi sambil tetap tidak mengindahkan kekasihnya.

"Buuh, dasar Teme payah. Ke tempat seperti ini saja—"

"Apa katamu?" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah tepat saat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya.

"Bianglala yang itu besar sekali."

Dengusan dan gumaman 'idiot' terdengar bersama langkah kaki yang berderap menjauh sebelum suara panggilan lain terdengar mengikuti.

Memangnya apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Naruto selain mengikuti kekasihnya tercinta itu? Padahal 'kan dia hanya ingin—

* * *

><p><strong>-A Naruto Fanfiction-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At Last<strong>

© Llewellyn del Roya

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

random and gajeness fiction

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dan yang satu lagi Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

Mereka kekasih, sejak hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Cukup lama mengingat sifat keduanya yang sangat tidak selaras, perdebatan dan pertengkaran kecil seringkali terjadi tanpa sebab yang jelas, atau saat sedang masa-masa sedikit lebih _emergency _dari biasanya—saat _mood _Sasuke sedang tidak dalam kondisi bagus dan Naruto seringkali menghinanya dengan kata PMS, meski nanti pada akhirnya ia harus siap menerima beberapa barang yang melayang ke arahnya—maka Naruto tidak akan diizinkan berada dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter di dekat Sasuke.

Itu bukan suatu permasalahan, karena pada akhirnya Sasuke selalu luluh pada pria yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Meski sangat jarang—atau malah tidak pernah—ia meminta maaf meski kadang ia merasa dirinya terlalu egois dan lebih memilih untuk menolak bahwa ia yang bersalah—harga dirinya tidak diciptakan untuk hal itu—Naruto selalu punya cara agar mereka kembali berdamai.

.

Suara pintu mobil tertutup dengan keras sebelum suara langkah kaki kasar terdengar mengikuti, dengan terburu Naruto mengejar langkah Sasuke yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan dia hanya temanku!"

"Lalu kau jadikan itu sebagai pembenaran saat ia menciummu?"

Sasuke membuka kunci pintunya dengan tidak sabar sebelum membukanya dan berjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukan Naruto.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ceritanya bukan seperti itu."

"Aku melihatnya sendiri." Sasuke berjalan ke dapur setelah melepas sepatu dan jasnya yang tadi masih terpasang dengan rapi sedangkan Naruto mengacak rambutnya hingga terlihat semakin berantakan setelah melemparkan tasnya ke sofa.

"Gah! Kau pikir aku akan tertarik padanya, dia wanita. Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau aku hanya mencintaimu?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak—hanya untuk bergumam tidak jelas—dan kembali berjalan ke dalam kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku dulu," helaan napas panjang terdengar sebelum Naruto melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Sepertinya lebih baik ia pulang ke apartemennya dan besok kembali ke sini, lagipula Sasuke sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan tidak ada gunanya mengajak Sasuke berbicara jika sudah seperti ini.

"Gerimis ya…" Naruto meraih tasnya dan berbalik berjalan menuju pintu sebelum suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Mau ke mana?" Di sana ia berdiri, dengan setelan piyama berwarna biru tua dan kedua tangan yang bersidekap sambil menatapnya.

"Kau marah… 'kan?"

"Aku hanya mengganti bajuku, ayo tidur," Naruto tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya.

Seperti itulah caranya mengajak berbaikan.

—Dan sepertinya ini bukan malam yang tepat.

.

Pekerjaan dan aktivitas masing-masing kadang menyita seluruh waktu mereka. Apalagi Sasuke yang semakin sibuk dengan segala macam urusan kantornya bahkan sering mendadak pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari. Dalam waktu seminggu tak jarang mereka hanya bisa bertemu dua kali—biasanya Naruto akan sering sekali menelepon Sasuke dan memastikan kalau kekasihnya itu sehat-sehat saja—atau bahkan hanya di akhir pekan saja, karena tak jarang Naruto juga tidak bisa kembali ke kotanya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama karena pekerjaannya. Menjadi arsitek tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan dulu ternyata.

Usia 25 tahun bukan lagi usia tanggung, mereka sudah dewasa. Tidak perlu lagi mengumbar kemesraan dan kata-kata cinta seperti saat ia masih labil dulu—eh, sebenarnya sih sekarang juga kadang mereka berdua masih labil. Dan menurut Naruto mungkin saatnya bagi mereka untuk saling berkomitmen. Lagipula ia juga sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan yakin pasti bisa menjadi ehemsuamiehem yang baik untuk Sasuke-nya(?).

Bahkan pikiran itu sudah menghantuinya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, hanya saja sepertinya ia belum menemukan cara dan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya dengan Sasuke. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia merencanakan untuk mengajak Sasuke berbicara tentang ini, mereka berakhir dengan bertengkar karena saat itu Naruto tidak sengaja bertemu dengan teman perempuan semasa kuliah yang dengan tanpa sungkan mencium pipinya tepat saat Sasuke datang ke tempat mereka janjian untuk bertemu.

Dan semoga saja malam ini ia beruntung.

.

Naruto memastikan pakaiannya rapi. Setelah menunggu sekitar limabelas menit, Sasuke datang dengan setelan kemeja biru tua—Naruto heran kenapa semua pakaian di lemari Sasuke didominasi warna itu—yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan, ah, Sasuke memang manis(?) kapan pun di mana pun dan seperti apa pun asalkan melihatnya dari sudut pandang Naruto.

Mereka makan malam seperti yang pernah sebelum-sebelumnya mereka lakukan. Hanya saja kali ini Naruto mengajak Sasuke makan di sebuah restoran bergaya tropis yang didominasi warna hijau dan ditemani suara air dari air mancur berukuran sedang yang berada di tengah ruangan besar itu. Jangan heran jika Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki jiwa romantis.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan minumannya, lima hari yang lalu adalah terakhir kali mereka bertemu tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa. Kau?"

"Yah, sama. Oya, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu," Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

Sasuke mendongak dan sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Naruto. "Hn?"

"Itu…" Naruto meraba saku celananya mencari sesuatu—

"Itu apa?"

_T—tunggu! Jangan katakan kalau aku lupa membawanya atau menjauhkannya di suatu tempat!_

—Dan Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja saat menyadari benda yang dicarinya tidak ada.

"Aa… ternyata sekarang malam Sabtu ya. Ahaha…"

Sasuke memasang wajah datar yang paling datar sambil berucap dengan tidak niat. "Ya terus?"

—Satu lagi malam yang tidak beruntung.

.

Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk tidur, ia sudah menggosok giginya dan memakai piyama. Ia akan tidur cepat malam ini karena rasanya tubuhnya lelah sekali, meski ia benci mengakui bahwa ia sedikit—harap diingat, hanya sedikit—merasa kecewa saat Naruto bilang ia ada urusan mendadak dan harus segera pergi tadi, padahal seharusnya Naruto bisa menginap di—ah, lupakan.

Ia sudah hampir terlelap dengan damai kalau saja tidak ada orang kurang kerjaan yang menekan bel pintu rumahnya. Dengan malas ia beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar—ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengganti piyamanya—dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sepertinya ia bisa memaki dengan sedikit sarkasme pada entah makhluk apa itu yang berani mengganggunya, memangnya tidak tahu kalau dia tidak dalam sedang _mood _yang bagus—

"Apa—" Kernyitan terlihat jelas di alis Sasuke saat mendapati pemandangan tidak biasa saat ia membuka pintu.

"… Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka bunga, Dobe." Meski Sasuke mengambilnya—sambil menahan diri agar ekspresi dan warna kulit wajahnya tidak berubah—saat Naruto menyodorkan seikat bunga anyelir berwarna merah gelap padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya mengganggu malam-malam," Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku sudah biasa diganggu olehmu."

Naruto menarik napas dalam sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, _will you marry me_?"

Sasuke diam. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa dengan terpaksa.

"Sebenarnya sudah dari beberapa waktu yang lalu aku ingin mengatakan ini tapi sepertinya tidak pernah ada kesempatan yang tepat padahal aku sudah mempersiapkannya jadi maaf ya kalau misalnya tadi kau sudah tidur dan aku membangunkanmu—"

Tak ada lagi ocehan Naruto terdengar saat Sasuke memajukan satu langkahnya dan mencium bibir Naruto dan memegang tangan kanan kekasihnya, menahan senyumnya saat mendapati balasan lembut dari sang kekasih.

Sepertinya Naruto sudah mendapatkan jawaban.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menemukan rumah yang sepertinya kau akan menyukainya, tidak terlalu mewah tapi lingkungannya kondusif. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau rumah ini dijual?"

Sasuke menghela napas dalam dan mengangguk.

"Oya, aku baru ingat kalau ini malam Kamis," Naruto berhenti tertawa saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam sambil menarik pipinya.

"Lanjutkan saja, Idiot."

"Yang terakhir, aku mencintaimu." Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke.

Malam semakin larut saat atmosfer hangat melingkupi kamar itu.

Selamat malam.

.

.

.

**[END]**

* * *

><p>orz<p>

Hai saya kembali… Ada yang kangen? lol Maaf ya kalau fcit ini agak random dan kesannya maksa gimana gitu, saya kehilangan bakat(?) menulis saya D: #kayakpunyaaja

T—tapi memang benar lho lama ga ngetik rasanya kaku sekali.

Sudah ya, saya akan berusaha aktif lagi, kangen ternyata lama berhibernasi(?). Kalau ada sesuatu yang salah silakan diingatkan karena ini ga saya cek ulang lagi.

Jaa…


End file.
